shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiru Shiru no Mi
The Shiru Shiru no Mi (飼料飼料) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which allows the user to draw all the deepest urges and desires of people and gives it to them. Shiu meaning “Feeding”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Feed-Feed Fruit. It was eaten by the Horsemen of Famine, of the hakuri pirates. Strengths and Weakness Although this fruit may sound to be an advantage to opponents, however it is not. The main strength of this fruit is that the user can draw all of the deepest desires locked in a person’s soul. Then the user will give it to them and in plenty, such if a person who loves to eat and this man wanted to eat the rarest of foods. The user will draw this out, until the opponent can’t take it anymore and want to eat said food. Eating so much until he kills himself because he overstuffed himself and began choking himself with food. This fruit also draws out dark romances, often leading to strange sexual habits until the partners end up either literally tearing themselves apart or get a heart attack from so much excitement. Once they have passed away, the user will get their souls to feed the user. Because the user can't eat food or drink any drink in risks of affecting him and the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit’s usage is said to be much like famine, the user can draw out the deepest desires in people be it food, drink, woman, men or even sex. The user can draw this out and once that happens the victim will want to have what they want, until the die from it. Such as if a man wishes to have all of the gold in the world, the user will grant that desire until the weight of the gold crushes the man. If a man and woman, wish to have sexual activity the user will draw that out and until the couple can’t take it anymore. Until they either tear each other apart or they die from a heart attack because of some much activity. The user however doesn’t really have an offensive nor defensive techniques, they can just bring out the desires of the victim and until they die from what they want so much. Because the user makes them wanting it more and more, until they end up dieing from it. This fruit is much like the Byoutai Byoutai no Mi it amplifies the desires in peoples souls and everyone can be affected by this. Techniques *'Kyouyo Ito Ware' (京よ伊藤ウェア, Literally Meaning “Give It Unto Me, in The Land of Plenty”) : This main ability lets the user draw out the urges and desires of others and gives it to them, however it shall make the victim want it more and more. Until they are killed by their urges and desires. The user doesn’t need to physically touch the victim in order for this to happen, if the user is standing in the same area as the victims or a group it will go into affect. *'Kihaku no Hiken' (気迫披見, Literally Meaning “Soul Reading”) : The user can place their hands onto the body of his or her victim, once connected the user. The user can search deep into the soul and see what urges or desires they want, however the user doesn’t need to make contact with the victim. This techniques is used for the extremely hard ones to draw out their desires, also this can also help the user read at just what makes up his or her opponent. Trivia *This fruit is said to be the brother fruit of the Byoutai Byoutai no Mi. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit